


Body Swap Panic!

by Merecalmagical



Series: Its always Sunny in Devildom ( a collection of side stories set in the Isekai AU) [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, F/M, Foot Fetish, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merecalmagical/pseuds/Merecalmagical
Summary: Just a slight manipulation of Solomon’s spell had such delicious results, tricking Levi was the best. Levi's tongue darted out licking at his lips.“Is it narcissism if I’m turned in right now?” Mere asked from Leviathan's body.The worried expression on her own face was so amusing, Flushed cheeks and wide eyes, she could never express herself like that, so venerable.Mere’s face gaffed further,“Pervert! This is your body!”Levi seemed to try and hide his chest, Mere’s chest. Levi disliked watching his own face contorting into a cruel sadistic expression,“Leviathan spread your legs apart for me.”
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Its always Sunny in Devildom ( a collection of side stories set in the Isekai AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981396
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Body Swap Panic!

Body swap panic

tw// female MC, 18+ 

Demoncest, stalking, sexual activities, incest, perversion, polyamourous MC

Hello! some tropes in this AU, its hard to explain, rather think of this as a crack 

Female Oc, Mere/ Marie clare- Sadistic, the demon queen, an OP main character.

Brown hair and sharp eyes, extra short, petite, always looks angry.  
Keeper of the demon lord Harem. 

~*~*this is the smutt barrier~*~*  
~*~* at the beginning and ending of erotic part~*~*

so you can skip over or skip too it if you prefer!

Solomon- a creepy stalker, and pervert, honestly so gross ugh.  
Lucifer-A siscon (refers to Mere as Little sister), commanding, overwhelmingly lovey dovey at times, also Mere's fiance. he's in love with Mere, she is Tsundere to him. Lucifer is Tsundere to Diavolo.  
Levi- has a relatively normal relationship with Mere compared to his siblings. Mere's #1 concubine, he has a split personality, when he loses control becomes very aggressive. 

Diavolo- Soft, Sweet, sheltered, a little intimidating at times, he is Mere and Lucifer's fiance Mere is madly in love with him and struck with dumb brain around him. He is in love with Lucifer.

Beel- Mere's dearest coworker on the Disciplinary committee, They are Bff's. He's in romantic love with Belfie

Belfie-Mere's dearest punching bag, a slightly less creepy stalker. He's in romantic love with Beel

Barbatos- Its complicated. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"And so I have come up with a spell to swap clothes with somone...in theory!" Solomon said triumphantly, Mere was gently clasping her chin and thinking deeply, she leaned one of the against the rad classroom desks.  
"A spell to spontaneously convert the atoms of two people's clothing? How pointless. Wouldn't it be more fun to just swap consciousness's? You could always just ask to trade clothes with someone...unless..."  
The image of Solomon creepily touching himself in her uniform sprang into mind, a vision of the possible future,  
He was panting and pawing at himself like a wild animal, moaning her name, soiling her panties and with his bodily fluids.  
"So Mere! would you like to swap cloths with me!?" Solomon asked with a handsome sparking smile.  
Meres expression was one of disgust and contempt,  
"I think I'll take your draft and...elaborate on it myself..."  
Solomon waved, once alone in the classroom he began angrily punching the desk Mere was leaning against.  
"Ahh! Mere! Your always two steps ahead of me!!" one hand grasped the collar of his shirt and the other covered the side of his twisted face.  
"Hurry! And make something new and exciting happen again!" Solomon licked and sucked at the part of the desk Mere had pressed against, bending down to lap at the floor.  
"Mere! Mere," he moaned.  
Outside the classroom door Mere hid her presence, listening to Solomon's frenzy inside.  
Glancing down at the papers Solomon had handed to her she analyzed them closely.  
"This is way to dangerous to be in the hands of that Pervert."

Back at the house of Lamentation Lucifer was casually listening to his favorite plundered record , the Haunted melody soothed his tired soul while he tended to some late night paperwork. He sipped at his cup of black coffee, Hearing the study door slowly creak open.  
"Ahh My dear little sister." Lucifer crooned standing to make his way towards her,  
"You don't need to get up, I'm coming over there,"  
"Ahh I can't hug you without getting closer." Lucifer smiled with a menacing aura.  
The two had a momentary jojo esque** stand off Before Mere gave in, allowing Lucifer to set her on his lap, The blossoming rose aura around Lucifer's victorious smile was nauseating.  
"Solomon brought me a draft for his latest spell, I've determined it to be dangerous, I believe we should immediately put it on the ban list."  
"Putting an incomplete spell on the ban list?"  
Lucifer read the draft spell notes resting his chin atop Mere's head.  
"A clothing swap spell...Ah there's a mistake here." Lucifer said,  
Mere pointed at the line of text in question stating,  
"If pronounced this way more than just the clothing will be swapped, the personality will be affected as well the afflicted demons sins will switch..." reading farther they realized the clothing would also be cursed to remain on the wearer untill they confess their undying love for each other.

"Solomon...." Lucifer's unbridled rage at Solomon's devious plot wilted the rosy atmosphere.  
"It's another one of his creepy love spells, that guy is so gross." Mere shuddered, and paused remembering her current position on Lucifer's lap "Actually you two perverts should get along better..."  
Lucifer felt the air leave his lungs comically, "We are not even in the same league, after all my love is pure," the roses were back, but now they had sparkles too.  
"Purely motivated by incest." Mere quipped.  
Lucifer's rosy atmosphere didn't fade, "Ah my dear little sister, your bitterness is the flavor of my life." Lucifer ruffled her hair lovingly, "I love you."  
Mere flushed her eyes narrowing, batting his hands away, "Pervert, the worst, bastard Oni-chan!" a play on the word demon and older brother in Japanese.  
Lucifer chuckled, "Alright I'll also recommend that this spell be banned at RAD. You should present it to Diavolo as well."  
"Ah before I do that.. You think I could.." Mere pointed her index fingers looking upwards at Lucifer "Play with the configuring a little...I might be able to do something with it."  
"Like make an ordinary not cursed clothing swap spell, or something even more dangerous?" Lucifer's eyes narrowed at Mere's innocent ficade.  
She merely continued to fawn at him, whispering the magic phrase, gently grasping at the lapel of his jacket, while gazing upwards,  
"Please...Big brother..."  
Lucifer hastily brought a red silk handkerchief to his nose in a feign to hide his goofy smile and slight nose bleed,  
"O-Of course, we should know the inclinations and limitations of a new spell before banning."  
Mere smiled up at him.  
"So what were you thinking?" Lucifer questioned his composure regained.  
Mere went back over the documents again,  
"I think maybe, you could swap bodies with this spell."  
Lucifer's mind began running wild, the idea of him and Mere trading bodies, finally he could record all the phrases he'd wanted while he had control, it would be as satisfying as hearing Mere herself however the mind wanders...  
"Big brother! Wake up! Its morning time!" Mere pouted angrily neatly dressed waking him up from bed  
"Big brother! Say AHHHH~" Mere hand feeding him breakfast,  
"Good night, big brother." Mere telling him goodnight as he turns to shut off the light, and then...  
"Ah~! Big brother!! Not so rough!..."  
Lucifer snapped, clutching at her shoulders.  
"Please try this out on me! I volunteer as tribute."  
The excitement in Lucifer's charming eyes frightened Mere more than the near death experiences she'd had at his hands. What ever he was imagining was a 'bad ending'.  
"I will...Get back to you on that Lucifer." Mere smiled nervously. 

Leaving Lucifer's office Mere was walking back to her room while studying the spell incantations, feeling as though she'd been walking for a while she suddently became aware her feet here no longer on the ground, and a large burly arm was around her middle carrying her down the Lamentation hallways.  
"Beelzebub, when did you start carrying me?"  
Beel smiled down at her, "You were walking around in circles, it was pretty funny, but I worried you'd get dizzy after a while."  
Mere hummed in agreement and went back to looking at her paperwork, "Where are we going?"  
Beelzebub continued carrying her down the hallway ignoring her question, "The kitchen?" Mere pondered aloud, "Or your bed?"  
Beelzebub smiled,  
"Why not both?" Mere teased reaching her hand to grope at Beels muscular stomach and tracing her hand gently across his crotch, the larger man blushed lifting her up a bit higher.  
"Heyy! Pervert! What are you reading?"  
Mere smiled retreating her wandering hand from his pecs.  
"A new spell configuration from Solomon, I believe it's cursed, but it has some properties that could be exciting."  
Beel smiled, "Your so smart, and strong...If only you weren't a Degenerate..." Beel muttered feeling his ass being roughly groped by Mere's small hand.  
"A demon queen should be an example for all degenerate things Beelzebub."  
Opening his bedroom door with his free hand Beelzebub walked into his shared bedroom with Belphegor.  
"Ah Mere!" Belfie greeted warmly flashing a fang filled grin at her, springing up with an unusual amount of energy, "Beel! You brought me my second favorite thing in the world!"  
Beel smiled at his brother, "Oh? Second favorite? What's first?"  
Bell hid half his face behind his beloved pillow, peering upwards at the taller orange haired man, behind his purple and white bangs his eyes sparkled, "Its...You..."  
The sparkling pink manga affect was on full blast, Mere's diligent reading tucked under Beel's arm like a football didn't damper the sickeningly sweet love between Beel and Bell.  
"Yes yes, twincest, will you set me down?"  
Beel gently sat Mere down, not once did she look up from her papers, walking over to his desk she hopped into its chair and grabbed some spare paper and began writing, Belphegor went to walk towards her but Beel stopped him.

"She's working on new magic."

Belphegor nodded in appreciation, The ability to create and refine spells was only possible possible for geniuses like Mere and Solomon, though Solomon had been Mere's teacher their abilities, and morals were a bit beyond understanding.

"What's this one?"  
"A spell to swap bodies!...Maybe.." Mere answered, raising her pen briefly before resuming her work.  
Belphegor whistled.  
"If that were possible, I wonder.. Beel would you want to trade bodies with me?"  
Beel scratched at the back of his head pondering the question deeply,  
"hymm...You don't work out very much so I'd have to start muscle training all over again..."  
Belphegors stricken expression surprised Beelzebub as well, "H-Hey It's the truth!! And you don't eat very much either..." Belzebub continued to make things worse.  
"Is that all you think about!?" Bell exclaimed,  
"Ah! No! How would I be able to hold you, if you were me!"  
Beelzebub wrapped his arm passionately around Belphegor, winding around his back and hips while his other hand gently lifted his chin, pulling him tightly against his body, he lifted the other up off the ground with one arm.  
"I'd have to work really hard to be able to lift this big body of mine with yours... is all...."  
Belphegor felt himself swooning in Beelzebub's arms.  
"Oh beel~"  
The shoujo manga effects never really faded around these two.

Sometime later a drink was gently set down in front of Mere, It appeared to be a root beer float, only a small portion of it has already been drunk.  
"Thank you," She smiled at Beel, studying her own drafts.  
She'd managed to create three proper spells from Solomons curse.  
A sin swap spell, which could effectively swap the personalities of demons,  
a clothing swap spell that swapped outfits with one another,  
and her greatest achievement of the experiment, A body swap spell. Certainly this would become a secret technique, its possible uses for espinoge were enormous.  
"Did you get anywhere?"  
Mere nodded happily up at Beel,  
"Yea I came up with some good ideas. I think I can safely try these out."  
She tilted her head up at Beelzebub, "Do you want to help?"  
Belphegor piped up sleepily from across the room, "Heyyy, ask me first..."  
"You can help too, I suppose."  
Belphegor slowly rolled out of bed, dragging himself over to Mere's chair slumping onto the back and yawned loudly. Mere sighed a little amused at his sleepy face,  
"I'd like to do a clothing switch spell on the two of you. I think it should work without any issue."  
The daring Duo lined up, Belphegor yawned into his hand, Beelzebub crossed his arms.  
Mere raised her left arm and held the draft spell paper firmly in her right, breathing out deeply,

D̵͎̳̟̠͖̰̟̆̏̓̚͜e̵̡̢͚̝͕̦̠̊͐͗̑̅̿̌̕s̸̡̛̗̺̬̥̹̼͎̼͒̒̍̑͆̎̌̑̒͘͝ű̶̙̬̘͕̹̫̭̹̾̒̾̃̿͒́̈́̌̈́̑̓D̵͎̳̟̠͖̰̟̆̏̓̚͜e̵̡̢͚̝͕̦̠̊͐͗̑̅̿̌̕s̸̡̛̗̺̬̥̹̼͎̼͒̒̍̑͆̎̌̑̒͘͝ű̶̙̬̘͕̹̫̭̹̾̒̾̃̿͒́̈́̌̈́̑̓D̵͎̳̟̠͖̰̟̆̏̓̚͜e̵̡̢͚̝͕̦̠̊͐͗̑̅̿̌̕s̸̡̛̗̺̬̥̹̼͎̼͒̒̍̑͆̎̌̑̒͘͝ű̶̙̬̘͕̹̫̭̹̾̒̾̃̿͒́̈́̌̈́̑̓D̵͎̳̟̠͖̰̟̆̏̓̚͜e̵̡̢͚̝͕̦̠̊͐͗̑̅̿̌̕s̸̡̛̗̺̬̥̹̼͎̼͒̒̍̑͆̎̌̑̒͘͝ű̶̙̬̘͕̹̫̭̹̾̒̾̃̿͒́̈́̌̈́̑̓

Meres left hand began to glow, slowly her arm descended leaving a golden trial,  
The room was engulfed in a bright white light.  
Beelzebub and Belphegor looked at each other curiously,  
Beelzebubs, large jeans and boxer underpants slumped to the ground around Belphegor's's ankles, The two toned orange and blue hoodie was barely clinging to his shoulders Beel's tee shirt fell to Belfie's thighs.  
Belphegors's cardigan and tee-shirt were stretched to their limits around Beel's torso, the shirt creeping up past his navel, save for the stretch wasteland on the pants Beel was struggling. 

"Too...Tight..."  
There was a loud rip and Belfie began to panic,  
"T-Thats my favorite shirt!"  
"Ah!" Bee's expression was heart broken, "Belfie I'm so sorry that was...Your underwear..."  
The room was silent for a moment before bursting with laughter.  
Beelzebub took off Belphegor's clothes and apologized for stretching them out. Hiding his crotch with his large hand.

"Belfie...You look really cute in my clothes..." Beel said breathily staring at the other's pale thighs, licking his lips.  
Belfie hid his face behind Beel's oversized hoodie sleeve peering from behind it behind it.  
"It smells nice..." He answered flirtatiously,  
Mere stood made her way to the door,  
"I'll be going~."  
Belphiegor broke from his passonate kis with beel as the two tumbled away, his pleeding for her to join, muffled as she shut the door behind her making her way towards the kitchen.

Mere was pondering who to try the sin swap and body swap spells on. 

A flirtatious Mammon,  
"Ahh Mere I want you to smile, I look more dazzling when your smiling at me!" he laughed haughtily perched on an expensive looking couch wearing Asmodeus clothes. His lips pursed to resemble a duck and his slender brown fingers made a peace sign. Major host club vibes....

The idea of a brooding and serious Asmodeus, sitting in Satans room, one sleeve slumped off his shoulder, he glared at her from behind a book. "Leave... and come back wearing glasses..." a threatening aura.

Satan with a panicked expression and thick black rimmed glasses, clutching at a large sum of anime goods in Levi's otaku survival gear, his green eyes sparkled with tears, "Mere! If we don't hurry I can't get the latest light novel release! I need you to carry more of this for me! You can hang bags around your neck too, your immortal after all this won't kill you!"

Levi winking at her the seat of an expensive car, gently kissing Mammon's golden credit card, tight jeans caressing his long legs as he made his way out of the drivers seat, "Its just you, me, and my loan debt, baby." an imaginary wind ruffled his bangs as he smiled behind yellow sunglasses. 

"Lucy did ask me to try the new spells with him...." she muttered to herself, 

The vision of a future where her and Lucifer traded personalities played in her mind, watching herself admit her love so unabashedly would haunt her forever.  
"Lucifer, you've been an amazing part of my life,all my lives. Truly me and Lillith are so blessed to be, Your little sisters!" Mere's brown eyes sparkled with tears in a sea fof imaginary flowers bloomed around them.  
Lucifer scowled down at her with a look of contempt, not unlike the usual look that graced his face on a daily bases." Disgusting Brother complex.." he hissed. 

Mere collapsed against the door of the kitchen a wretched feeling hitting her stomach,  
"That's a Bad ending...I think Lucifer and I might both die..."

Perhaps the sin swap spell was even more dangerous than she'd given credit, trading personalities momentarily could have long lasting mental effects on those afflicted, she noted. All three spells were headed for the ban list, she sighed, Solomon never made anything useful, only weird curses. 

Walking over to the fridge Mere grabbed the most normal looking thing she could find,  
"Mammon's..." putting the food back, she decided to head to Levi's mini fridge, he was always ordering blind boxes from the human world and he never ate any of the seafood flavored snacks that sometimes came with them, leading to an aquard stash of edibles. 

Jiggling Leviathan's door handle, finding it locked, Mere made quick work of the obstacle and walked into the room quietly. Leviathan's mini fridge was near his desk.  
The blue haired man was deep into the digital zone, his left hand was hitting key commands while his right hand was clicking away at his mouse. His eyes shifted across his screen as he watched his health, mana and the raid battle happening around him.  
"It seems they've set up trebuchets on the left side, are there any archers on the tower?" he was talking into the mike on his headset, to his team directing them in battle, Mere had successfully pilfered a melon soda and began making her way to Levi's bathtub with an arm full of dried squid and a bag of spicy shrimp chips.  
Pulling open her DDD she opened Levi's stream, and began watching, the people in the chat were cheering him on.  
The raid was scheduled to last for another hour, if Levi's team survived, they were barely getting by, you could tell how hard Levi was concentrating from the serious expression on his face captured by the camera.  
Mere was fascinated by Levi, he was her favorite when Obey me was just a mobile game, before she was Isekaied, she enjoyed teasing him the most.  
Their shared hobbies had brought them close, even more so was that he was the only one who knew about the timelines, he'd even saved Mere's life before she became immortal.

When the raid ended Levi thanked his teammates and streamers, visiting the chat

L3v1at4an: Thanks so much for watching my stream!! We'll do better next time!  
h4te$norm1es: Great job! Nice loot!  
DemonQueen: It was a good fight! The other team was full of pay to win players! Your leadership really helped turn the battle!  
Levi smiled shyly at Mere's comment, kissing his phone screen.

"Oh~ when the real thing is right here?" Mere teased leaning against the back of his gaming chair making it tip all the way back, Levi yelped fumbling with his phone as it smacked against his face.  
"When!? How? Hi..." Levi smiled, a wide embarrassed grin, Mere gently kissed his lips upside down, slowly her tongue explored his mouth from the awkward angle, pressing inside, their tongues together, licking at his teeth. Breaking the kiss, to rest her forehead on his shoulder.  
Levi wiped the spit from his lips, silently his entire face flushed,  
"W-Was that the spider man kiss**...I can't believe I've been Mary Jane'd...."  
Mere kissed his neck then, making him jump,  
"Ah, Mere.." Levi whimpered feeling her suck on his throat.  
"Levia..." Mere stopped kissing his neck and he stared into her eyes,  
"You ate the fish snacks...Stop kissing me..."  
Levi's face was turning green, and Mere backed away her cruel smile wasn't a surprise to Levi who began furiously drinking his ghoul-fuel energy drink to take the taste out of his mouth. 

"Disgusting...please brush your teeth before doing normie things..."  
Mere whistled, "Oh? So I can do all the normie things I want with you then?"  
His chair flung up quickly when Mere stopped leaning against it, jolting Levi upright, He glared at her as his headphones slumped awkwardly. 

Why did she come to bully him!? his raid had gone badly he didn't even make a decent score!

Mere walked over to his bathroom and began brushing her teeth with Levi's tooth brush, as the man ran after her a few seconds too late.  
"NO! STOP! I hate you! PLEASE!" Levi cried, bursting into the bathroom knowing full well what was happening but too late to stop it, "I even have spares in the drawer FOR YOU!"  
"Mmmm Levi flavored..." Mere muttered while continuing to brush her teeth.  
The green tint of someone who was about to vomit returned to Levi's face, "Please die."  
"Can't, I'm immortal now." she spit into the sink and gargled, spiting again she leapt towards him, toothpaste all round the edges of her mouth, rubbing her face all over Levi's hoodie.  
"FIEND! DEMON!" Levi hissed while trying feebly to push her away,  
Mere smiled up at him as the tears cascaded down his cheeks,  
"Levi will you help me with a spell?" Mere asked, ignoring Levi roughly clutching at her skull.  
Levi's tears and shoving stopped, "A new spell?"  
Mere smiled, wrapping her arms around his middle tightly and leaning against him,  
"Its a clothing swap spell. We can trade clothes, I wanted to try it out with you."  
Levi chuckled, "It's such a normie thing to trade clothes, wouldn't it just be easier to trade without a spell?"  
Mere pouted, squeezing Levi, "I suppose a spell like this is totally worthless, an absolute loser of a spell."  
Levi's heart tugged,  
"Lets do it! Lets to the spell" Levi said passionately, "I'm sure! Its a good spell after all!"  
Mere's devilish smirk was hidden as she buried it into Levi's clothes.

𝔇𝔢𝔰𝔲𝔇𝔢𝔰𝔲𝔇𝔢𝔰𝔲𝔇𝔢𝔰𝔲𝔇𝔢𝔰𝔲  
𝔇𝔢𝔰𝔲𝔇𝔢𝔰𝔲  
𝔇𝔢s !

Mere was looking down at her own body through Leviathan’s eyes,

“…The clothing swap spell didn’t work.”

Levi was panicked suddenly he found himself inside Mere, the body felt so strange, and everything in his own room suddenly seemed so big.

He was looking up at himself, his own eyes were glistening coldly in the reflecting water, his body seemed so huge, towering over Him.

Mere was amused, she’d never seen herself from a other person’s height, not that many humans had the ability to body swap. Her figure was petite just as everyone constantly remarked, her large brown eyes ere glistening with fearful tears, her lips quivered.

Just a slight manipulation of Solomon’s spell had such delicious results, tricking Levi was the best. Levi's tongue darted out licking at his lips.

“Is it narcissism if I’m turned in right now?” Mere asked from Leviathan's body.

The worried expression on her own face was so amusing, Flushed cheeks and wide eyes, she could never express herself like that, so venerable.

Mere’s face gaffed further,

“Pervert! This is your body!”

Levi seemed to try and hide his chest, Mere’s chest. Levi disliked watching his own face contorting into a cruel sadistic expression,

“Leviathan spread your legs apart for me.”

Compelled by the packt Levi felt the legs of his borrowed body spread lewdly, exposing the black panties under Mere’s Pleated RAD skirt. The contrast between her white thigh high socks, pale skin and dark uniform were enticing.

“MERE THIS IS WEARD.” Levi panicked flustered, a heavy blush across Mere’s face, expressions she could never make in that body, pretty expressions.

“Sorry I’ll stop teasing you…” The lanky frame before him stooped down, and Levi felt the packt order release and quickly he closed his borrowed legs.

Looking eye to eye into his own face, a handsome confident smile pulled at his lips.

“Don’t make such normie expressions with my face!”

Her own small hand shot out rapidly and Mere caught it, placing a kiss into the Palm.

“Don’t do anything that could get my body hurt Levia, just because it’s my body you’re in doesn’t mean you get to do whatever you please.”

Levi whimpered looking down and away from burning golden eyes,

“You said you’d stop teasing me…”

“I didn’t say I’d stop doing this.”

Levi closed his eyes tightly feeling Mere’s intentions, looking at his own face was super weard, it was too much. Kissing himself was worse.

“Mere I don’t like this…” Leviathan lightly pushed Mere away, “I think Asmodeous would be better for this…”

Mere in Levi’s body was pouting,

“I want to do it with you though! You look so cute as me! Or I look so cute!? Levi is always cute!!” she passionately cried out.

Looking down at her own face, a complex mix of emotions swirled about it. Slowly hands came up to her mouth and Pleading brown eyes met orange yellow ones.

“…J-Just promise …You’ll be gentle…”

Suddenly Leviathan felt his consciousness warp back into his own body, then feeling his back and head pressing the cold tile floor of his bedroom while his mind swirled. Mere was straddling his chest and unzipping his hoodie, they were back in their rightful bodies.

“Mere…?” Levi hesitantly breathed her name. Her expression was unusual and unnatural for her, she looked embarrassed.

Her warm hands found a way under his shirt, he let her explore his skin without resisting.

“Levi is best as Levi..” She murmured. Before kissing him again.

~*~ eyy heres some smutt you can skip it ~*~

Leviathan kissed her back as best he could, tangling their tongues, gently he nibbled at her bottom lip as she retreated hers. Her warm skillful fingers pinched his nipple, suddenly and he cried out,  
"EEp!?"  
Mere sucked on his adams apple hungrily, and Levi muffled his mouth with his hand, pushing himself up with his free arm, Mere squeezed his other nipple and he felt his erection beginning to grow.  
"Mere...Do you...wana go to my...bed..."  
Leviathan mumbled shyly as Mere continued to suck and bite at his neck, roughly she pulled his hoodie apart pushing it aside she moved her mouth to his chest. Levi held her close, his body shivering as she sucked hard on one of his nipples.

"Ah! I-Im not a g-girl!" He moaned, feeling her other hand pressing his unattended nub inward.  
"waa~" Levi cried out pressing his trapped cock against mere's crotch and ass.  
"Levia," Mere moaned licking his nipple with her tongue extended she stared up at him. Coming up to eye level she traced his lips with her thumb, slipping inside without resistance she pressed his tongue down, enjoying the soft wet sensation and Levi's pleading eyes and desperate humping, his hands were greedily holding her ass against his straining cock as he rocked against her.

"God I love how your so desperate for me." Mere brought her thumb to her lips sucking Leviathan's spit from it. " I love you Levi." she said breathily.  
Levi stood up kissing her and carrying her to his tub bed, hastily he delved his hand around the side of her underpants and began teasing her clitoris. Mere yelped,  
"Ah!, Your not even going to undress me?"  
Mere shuddered, feeling Levi mashing her button roughly.  
"Ahh fuck," she felt Levi slip two fingers teasingly around her entrance, "Levi." Mere moaned into his neck as his fingers hungrily slipped into her body, thrusting until she was aching, her clit sensitive and pussy leaking when he pulled his hand away from her body.  
Leviathan braced one of his arms against the tub and used his free hand to pull mere's panties down to her knees, pressing her legs against her chest Mere barely had a second before feeling Levi's hard cock pressing against her.  
"Mere," Leviathan said her name, feeling every inch of him being engulfed by her small body, "Ahh god your so fucking tight."  
Levi pressed his bodyweight against her legs, her thighs were so soft, he kissed her knee,  
Merea body was making all sorts of lewd sounds, she squeaked feeling him kiss her legs, Levi slid his hand farther up pressing his thumb against the sole of her foot while he begain slowly thrusting.  
"Ah~ My weak spot ah!" Mere cried out,  
Levi licked the back of Mere's knee feeling his self control wavering, he tried to keep his thrusts slow and deep driving Mere Insane.  
Mere's tearful pleasure filled eyes peered up at him, she was biting her lower lip and her hands were grasping his Ruri body pillow tightly above her head.  
"Ah.." Levi began thrusting harder, lifting Mere's legs away from her chest he knealed up a bit higher and sucked her big toe into his mouth,  
"NO!" Mere's entire body shook and he felt more wetness before engulfing his cock, soaking the hem of his shirt  
"Ah you came," Leviathan teased, breathing onto her feet as she shook, he slowed his thrusts enjoying the feeling of her pulsing around him, milking his cock.  
He pressed her legs against her chest again thrusting rapidly and greedily chasing his own relief , Mere was holding her own legs , and Levi moved his hands to her hips,  
"Ah fuck mm."  
He pressed his fingers hard into her soft thighs and ass enjoying the way her flesh caved under his fingers, Meres feet were pretty close to his face, he licked her sole and with his cock deeply pressed her hard against the bottom of his tub.  
"LEVI!" She cried out, he could feel the head of his cock pressing against the deepest walls of her vagina. "yea, your loli body is the best." Levi grunted, his hips loudly smacking against Mere's thighs.  
Mere's brain was a bit overloaded as the comment slipped her mind, feeling Leviathan's cock swell and release inside inside her, He flopped down on top of her, leaving her trapped under her own legs and his body.  
"Hey- out of shape otaku!" Mere cried, Levi was still shallowly thrusting, and Mere squirmed, feeling Leviathan's thick seamen squishing out of her pussy around his cock. He pushed himself insider her more, a mating press.  
"Mere," He moaned into her ear, and she felt her resolve weakening, his cock was still hard inside her, stirring her insides slowly.  
"Oh fuck Levia...Please more please fuck me." She was incoherently babbling after a few seconds of his torturous slow churning.  
Leviathan sucked at her neck, almost her entire throat in his mouth, she felt his teeth across her skin, his tail wrapping around her legs slowly slithering around her.  
"Levia!" Mere cried out feeling him thrust roughly,

He'd lost control again, Mere smiled, feeling her body reach its limits was the best.  
The devious smile on Levi's face led her to believer her night was not over by a long shot.

~*~*~*~*~*~ the smut has ended!~*~*~*~*~

Leviathan woke up some hours later naked, in his heavily soiled bathtub with Mere equally naked passed out on top of him, embarrassed he made a mental note to get a new Ruri pillow cover...again...Looking over at Mere's torn rad uniform, he made a note to also make her a new one...again... staring up at his pants and shirt on his jellyfish lights he wondered...how those even got up there...

Mere showered and soaked in Leviathan's room and wrote up her report why the three new spells and one curse should be banned from use at RAD.  
Solomon would be disappointed but its for the safety of the realms...and Mere's personal well being, Images of Solomon flashed into her mind again.

Walking up to the dean/principal's office Mere sighed at the ridiculous name plate before walking inside. Barbatos was pouring Diavolo a cup of tea while he was over looking some sort of paper. the light from the window behind Diavolo cast a romantic shadow across the room, his golden rimmed glasses caught the light when he looked up at Mere.

"Diavolo Please marry me."

Barbatos poured the tea a little to long and a drop spilled onto the saucer, he tsked,  
"You are already engaged to the prince Marie..."

Mere smiled, "Ah yes, force of habit." Diavolo was motioning to take his reading glasses off 

"Please! Leave your glasses on, it is a rare priceless moment for me to catch you unexpectedly in your reading glasses and I want to bask in their golden glory a little longer."  
Mere dodged the sugar cube Barbatos threw at her, and approached Diavolo's right side. 

Diavolo smiled warmly at her, "Marie, My dear fiancé. He reached for her hand bringing it to his lips.  
"Please, tell me what Lucifer has been up to!" He smiled unashamedly as Barbatos seethed behind him, "Has he missed me? He hasn't been responding to my texts!"  
Diavolo showed Mere all the long paragraph text messages he'd sent Lucifer, almost a short research paper's worth of small talk.  
"My darling, I think your sending too much, I would give him time to catch up to the ones you've already sent before worrying, maybe next time you can just talk via a call. "  
Diavolo was pouting, "I wanted to practice like Siemon and Satan, their such fast typers."  
Mere's nostrils were heavily flaring, "P-Please text me as much as you like! I will read every single one!"  
Diavolo smiled, "Marie!" a sunny atmosphere surrounded them, "Please stop touching my chest..."  
Mere was groping with both hands and smiling brightly, "Sorry they were calling for me, begging me to release them from the confines of this uniform. Help me, help me, your sweater puppies are crying!"  
Barbatos struck her roughly, a vicious karate chop that would have literally split a normal human skull like a watermelon. "Hands off until the wedding harlot."  
Diavolo laughed heartily, as Mere argued with Barbatos about the semantics of human weddings and how out dated some traditions are.  
"I rather think all the human traditions are...cool..."  
Mere was blinded by her princes pure sparkling aura as he gazed over at her, his light brown cheeks flushed pink, eyes sparkling behind his reading glassess.  
Diavolo is pure and must be protected at all costs, Mere muttered to her self, Barbatos nodded. 

"My dear, what have you got there?"

Mere spread the four spells across the desk before him,  
"This one here is a curse, and these three are spells I managed to created from it, one of them could come in handy for spy work, but I believe that they should all be banned from being cast at RAD, for student safety." she presented Lucifer's letter stating the same.  
Diavolo carefully read the letter...or so it appeared..  
Mere coughed into her fist, snapping Diavolo out of his spell, "Sorry Lucifer's hand writing is so pretty~ I forgot to read the words ha~""  
Diavolo sat the letter down,  
"A curse and three new spells, this is certainly exciting to the magical world, I'm sure witches will be clamoring for these."  
"For now only us and the house Lamentation know of the three usable spells, and Solomon invented the curse, I imagine it will take the birth of another genius to make any other spell variations from this."  
Mere smiled happily pointing at her face and flashing a toothy grin,  
"So would you like to switch bodies with me Dia ?"  
Barbatos smacked her head again, "I don't know what kind of thoughts are in that awful brain of yours but I will not allow this"  
Diavolo sipped at his cup of tea and watched Barbatos and Mere arguing,  
"Its so nice to have friends."  
Barbatos and Mere were glaring at each other, Barbatos had transformed into his demon form and Mere had unfurled the whip from her hip and was preparing to strike.  
"FRIENDS!?" the two shouted in sync.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*

hi hi! thanks for reading my crack fic inspired by the clothing swap event!

If you see any serious reading errors please let me know!


End file.
